Breakfast
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: James and Poppy—one-shot. "Mmm," came Poppy's reply. I wonder what they're eating…


**Breakfast**

Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.

**Summary**: James and Poppy—one-shot. "Mmm," came Poppy's reply. I wonder what they're eating…

* * *

James rolled onto his side—where Poppy's _supposed_ to be but wasn't there. What the—? What _is_ that smell? It's obviously human food but why in the world would he _need_ to eat, and let alone, smell those garbage humans called food? Okay, so maybe he's a _bit_ overreacting—but _really;_ vampires don't have any appetite for food that is _chewed_—vampires crave for the warm liquid that is circulating in your blood right now. But first of all, where is _Poppy_? He sniffed the air, gracefully like any other vampire, and took in the lovely scent of his beautiful soulmate.

"Poppy?" James called.

No response.

He tried again, "Poppy?" this time; he heard her voice in his head, saying; "_Down here, in the kitchen_."

James straightened his posture, afraid of her father accusing him of "feeding _from_ his baby girl"—though honestly, it never happened—_yet_. He slipped in a white t-shirt on his upper torso, ad slipped in his black crocs. The kitchen smelled of scrambled eggs and bacon—of course, it was typical for him to smell such things because of Poppy's dad—however, James couldn't feel her Dad's Presence, so why the hell would she make _human_ breakfast?

"Hey James," Poppy greeted, with her back turned against him.

"Hey Poppy," James greeted, walking over to Poppy and wrapped his arms around her waist, with his chin planted on her shoulder, "Where's your Dad?"

Poppy smiled, "He left early—said he's busy and that he's sorry that he couldn't watch over us today."

"Well," James sighed in relief, "at least we got this day to ourselves, right?"

Poppy shrugged her shoulder, "I guess you're right."

"I _am_ right," James corrected, playfulness visible in his tone as she elbowed him in the ribs, "Care to tell me _why_ you're making human food?"

"I'm making _food_ because I love _eating_ and not just _drinking_—if you know what I mean," Poppy explained while moving the pan with her right hand.

James scrunched his nose, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Good," Poppy said as she turned the stove off, "Scrambled eggs or bacon?"

"Neither," James replied while stroking her hip.

"Suit yourself," Poppy said while putting the eggs with the bacon and taking a fork from a drawer, "More for me then," she added proudly.

"Fine," James said while sitting on a chair near the counter with Poppy across from him, "I'll just watch you."

"_Fine_," then Poppy snickered—very un-Poppy like, don't you think? "As if you weren't watching me _then_."

James scoffed and grinned, "Great observation."

"Whatever, Jamie," Poppy said, shoving bacon in her mouth and chewing. She closed her eyes, enjoying the flavors of the food that once gave her body nutrients, "_Mmm_," Poppy moaned, cracking one eye open to see if James changed his mind.

"Not eating that," James said while pointing at the plate.

"_Fine_—it's not like I was _forcing_ you," Poppy said, muttering the last part, and chewing more bacon and eggs.

James, who has was silently watching Poppy, crept up behind her and—again—wrapped his arms around her. He began to kiss her neck softly—Poppy gasped, leaning her head back on his shoulder—enjoying James's ministrations—allowing a small moan of pleasure to escape her lips.

"I'd prefer _this_," James paused, gently biting Poppy's neck—without his canines, "than _that_," his eyes flickered to the plate on the counter, "Don't you agree?"

"Mmm," came Poppy's reply. She gripped his brown hair in her small, fisted hands—with her back against his chest, and him standing behind her while she's sitting on a stool—and arched her back.

"That feels _good_," Poppy managed feebly.

James lifted his head from Poppy's neck, licking his lips before kissing her cheek, "That's enough for today," James chuckled when she whimpered—but continued with his sentence, nonetheless, "I wouldn't want to be kicked out or accused by your Dad."

"You're right," Poppy sighed, pulling away from James, "but that doesn't mean that we can't do it again every now and then…right, Jamie?"

"Right," James murmured, pulling Poppy back against his chest, "I love you, Poppy."

"I love you, too, Jamie," Poppy replied with an adorable giggle.

This is one of the _best_ breakfasts in my whole life, Poppy thought giddily.

* * *

**Hi :)**

Hey, what's up? Oh my _gosh_! Guess what. No, wait, don't guess—let me type it to you. When you read the next sentence—you'll totally jump out of your seat (well, this is to those who _read_ the stories that I'll mention)—or maybe _some_ of you will…okay, fine, only a _few_ of you will! …

… … …

… … …

I'm going to make an **EPILOGUE** for "**A Boyfriend's Guide**"! AHHHHHH! *clears throat* But that's not all…

… … …

… … …

I'm also going to do a **SEQUEL** of "**Suck and Blow**"! AHHHH—again! Uh, I think that's all—oh wait, no; there would be a one-shot for **Galen **and **Keller**! YAY! And then there're more one-shots for Ash and Mary-Lynette! YAY!

**Bad news** is…

…

I might **take a while**—since I'm working on a variety of stories (I might even do one for **Vampire Academy**! WHOOO!). I apologize in advance *bows head*. One more thing I forgot to say…

**Review**?


End file.
